Unwavering Hearts: A New Story Begins
by MagicCarpet87
Summary: What if Miaka had never became the priestess of Suzaku, nor Yui the priestess of Seiryuu? Suzaku summons two high school students to be the chosen priestesses, with a twist. Why is Suzaku in such a fix?


Alright, so, this is my first Fushigi Yuugi fanfic. For the longest time I've wanted to do one, but never had an idea that hadn't really been used already. This idea may have been used, but you'll see what I'm talking about in later chapters. I try to make these original characters the least mary-sue-ish as possible, and I hope you enjoy. Also, reviews are loved, please share the love!

Disclaimer: None of the Suzaku/Seiryuu seven are any characters of my own. The two priestesses are of my own creation.

Unwavering Hearts 

Chapter One- From Where She Fell

It reminded her of the fairytales her mother used to read to her when she was younger. The story of how the young girl would be rescued by a handsome young man, they would go on a fabulous adventure and live happily ever after in the end. She wasn't sure whether the ending would be so happy. The most she understood was that she opened a book in a public library and found herself in a naked, desolate piece of land to be found by the Emperor of Konan himself while he passed by upon request. Simply because he felt like it, no matter how much his advisors pleaded for him to think otherwise. He told them his heart told him so.

For the longest time the young woman believed she had simply been dreaming, trying to wake herself in the most ridiculous ways. However, eventually, she would settle down in her supposed dream and fall asleep to dream then of other things that she would simply refuse to believe. She just didn't believe it to be possible to open a page of a book and wind up in Ancient China. Well, that was the last time she would open up a page to anything. Where would she go next? Old World Europe?

When she awoke, she groggily sat up in bed, staring outside at the birds chirping, listening to their coaxing melody. The hum just seemed so real, the breeze felt real. Then it had to be real, right? She swung her legs off the bed, forcibly picking herself up. She had been in bed for several days, trying to grasp this world and its inhabitants. She opened the window and let the sun in, squinting, she tried to adjust before rubbing them with the back of her hand, leaning against the sill, she couldn't see much from where her bedroom had been positioned, but, she heard people outside and that seemed to give her some sort of relief that she hadn't been alone…not too alone anyway.

"Milady?" she then heard the knock followed with the feminine shout. "Milady? His highness requests audience with you."

So? She thought while she moved to the mirror of her bedroom at her own pace and picked up a brush, battling with the tangles that had developed in her chestnut locks until the brush ran through them smoothly. By this time, the knocks had grown louder until she finally responded.

"I'm coming! Jeez," she sighed a bit irritably and left her dark hair down, letting it fall to the middle of her back. The young woman finally opened the door and stared at the servants who took her in in amazement and made room for her to move. She eyed them cautiously and walked slowly down the hallway, looking to have been in some form of thought before she questioned, "Is there any place to bathe? I wouldn't want to meet the emperor smelling like I just rolled around in manure." She glanced at the servants to see whether they would agree or not.

"Of course, your eminence, right this way," they said in unison, guiding her down another hallway, long twists and turns until she reached the outside, the side of the palace she would assume where several other servants stood, as though on cue, requesting for her to strip of her clothing and set herself in the water. It was during this time where she thought about this small bout of adventure. The water felt too real to have been made up by her subconscious. She needed what she liked to call 'down time'. She needed more time to herself to think. But what else was there to think about? She was in a book, in ancient China, with people groveling at her feet and pleading for her to save them from their plights.

But how was she supposed to do that? Perhaps this leader of theirs would have some insight on the matter.

She stepped out of the bath when the maids were impatiently rushing her from the bath. They feared they were angering the Emperor by making him wait as long as he had been. They dressed her in silk robes from their world, towel dried her hair for her, brushed it and pinned it up, shoving hair pins in them which she eventually took out. The maids didn't seem pleased. Long hair let out and down long was just disrespectful, especially since they had taken time to make it up for her. Nevertheless, they guided her into the main hall where the emperor then stood, his eyes and face beaming with delight upon sight of her.

"I take it you've slept well."

She stared at him, biding her time and watching her tongue. "Please speak," one of the maids pleaded with her. "Do make his highness wait."

"I've slept well, thank you for your hospitality and patience with me." There, that ought to have been a satisfactory answer.

"Not at all," the emperor smiled. "It has been a pleasure and an honor to have the priestess of Suzaku in my palace.

"The priestess of _what_?"

"The Priestess of Suzaku- The girl of legend." She continued to stare at him oddly before he continued, "The girl of a different time would come to this world and save our kingdom."

"Save your kingdom from what?" she asked.

"Save my kingdom from her plight."

"And what plight do you speak of?"

The emperor gave a slight smile. "Let us take a walk, shall we?" His advisors protested against such actions. Discussion should be left enclosed for only their ears. However, his highness protested with them and led the girl into the palace garden. The flowers were in bloom and surrounded the various ponds, ivy vines wrapping elegantly around the woodwork of the bridge as they began to cross it, the gazebo waiting for the two at the other side.

"It must be a hard thing to take in, isn't it? A demand such as this cannot possibly be an easy thing to accept."

"It's not. I'm not sure how you expect me, one woman, to save an entire kingdom."

"But you wouldn't be in it alone," he said. "The legend speaks of the priestess and her seven warriors, the seven stars of Suzaku to guide and assist her in her journey. All the priestess has to do is assemble them and summon our god, Suzaku, and save our kingdom, as well as have any of her three wishes granted." He studied her carefully, watching her facial expressions. He could tell she was still unsure with herself. He continued nonetheless, he was not one to give up easily.

"I am Hotohori, one of the seven constellations and your humble warrior," he said, parting the fabric of his robes to reveal a glowing red mark upon his body. She stared at it wide eyed, having never seen anything like it before other than when her friend had gotten that tattoo, and it glowed red from the irritation, but this was no tattoo. It was there permanently, but not from ink. She reached out, as though to touch it, however, he withdrew slightly. "So, if I may, I'll ask again, will you be our priestess?" She withdrew as well.

"My name is Fujisaki, Keiko," she introduced herself to the other. "And I'll be your priestess." It had nothing to do with the wishes. She didn't believe in wishes really coming true (then again, anything was possible here). It was the fact that he believed that she could do it, and the fact that she was needed. Perhaps it could be done after all.

The emperor took her hands into his own. They were so warm…and soft; those hands. She took a deep breath, then smiled. The warmth in those hands were too lifelike to be any sort of illusion wrought out by her overactive imagination in a passed out state. This was for real. She wasn't sure how she had done it, but there she was.

Out of joy, Hotohori fixed himself from merely holding her hand to holding her in his arms. His dream was finally taking wing. This girl from another world was there; in flesh and blood, and in his arms, and from his convincing, agreed to be the long awaited priestess. Perhaps she would save him from the loneliness he had felt for the past eight years. Maybe she would accept him for who he was.

Keiko felt the air grow thinly between the two, glancing up at him, she noted his state of content. Is that how everyone really looked after they got what they wanted? She wondered.

"Your highness! Your eminence!" They heard the advisors call for them. "You'll catch a dreadful cold. You'd best come inside, hurry now!"

"Are they always like this?" Keiko inquired. She wasn't sure she was thrilled about having a babysitter watching her every move. That's what it reminded her of. She merely heard Hotohori chuckle, carefully taking her hand, he guided her back inside of the palace. She thought for a moment. If she summoned this god, then she'd be able to wish herself out of the book when this was through. Then again, she could wish for anything she wanted.

She'd have to think wisely on those wishes.

She only had three.


End file.
